Fallout: Wicked Wasteland
by Jokester of Hearts
Summary: Living in the Wasteland is tough. Jack is a former Brotherhood of Steel soldier now wandering the Wasteland, no longer amongst their ranks. As he travels across the desolate landscape of Florida, he begins to question what does it mean to be human and just what lengths people will go just to survive in a world on the brink of extinction.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You will lay down your lives for your country! You will do everything you can to take that bunker up there! Now….There is always the possibility that you do not make it out of this alive ladies and gentlemen…..But if we do not do this, then all will be lost and everyone back home will suffer for it. Do I make myself clear? Now move it!"

Sounds of crunching could be heard as armored boots stomped and ran through the thick snow.

Snow fell from the sky above, white flakes landing and melting on the steel armor of fifty brave men and women as they proceeded up the hill.

Silence filled the air…..Hauntingly so.

Where was the enemy?

That question was soon answered as a whish in the air sounded off and explosions rocked the landscape around them.

"Mortar fire!" One of the armored soldiers yelled out before a round exploded two feet away from him, sending him flying through the air and crashing down to the snow covered ground mere seconds later, a sickening crack as bones broke in his body.

One soldier stood above the body, unmoving.

With his rifle in hand, he lifted it up and pointed it at the fallen soldier.

"D….Do it….." The wounded soldier quietly said, the pain too much to bear anymore.

A shot rang out…

Beep beep beep…..

The alarm clock rang.

7:15 a.m.

A groan escaped his mouth as he slowly sat up, looking around the room.

The wall were blackened by a fire long burned out.

Furniture was overturned.

Wallpaper was peeling.

The air in the room smelled of smoke and rotten flesh.

Blood was smeared across the floor and back wall.

A Raider had been killed here the night before.

The body was strewn outside as a warning to other Raiders not to even dare mess with the inhabitant inside lest they wish there fate to end the same way his had.

Standing up slowly, he looked out the window at the ruined buildings along the street and the next street over.

He turned around and began to pack up his gear…..It was time to move on.

There was little pickings left in the immediate area and it was never good to stay in a single location, especially being a wanderer.

But even those town folks didn't get the bigger picture. Being towns, they were larger targets for anything hostile. They were more likely to be attacked than the common stranger on the road.

Finishing packing, he slung his pack over his shoulder and headed out the door.

It was starting to rain out and so he slowly pulled his hood over his head, continuing down the broken road.

"Stop!" A voice yelled from behind.

He stopped, hand reaching from the pistol in his holster.

"Give me everything you've got! No funny business!" The Raider said.

Slowly turning around, he started to put his hands in the air, before quickly drawing his pistol and firing off a round, striking the Raider in the gut.

The Raider fell to the ground, dropping his assault rifle.

"Ahhhh!" The Raider screamed in pain.

He slowly walked over to the Raider and aimed the pistol at his head.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Looking down at the Raider with pity, he huffed and pulled the trigger.

"Jack…"


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Florida

Chapter 1: Finding Florida

" _This is M.m.m.m.m. Morning Radio and I am your host, Graham Dewitt. And now, with some breaking news. Today the Brotherhood of Steel sent a large patrol down into the Jacksonville International Airport on a raid for any and all technology they could find there. They were met with some harsh resistance from a gang known as the Vipers. One Wastelander said "The battle was really intense you know? Like the Brotherhood was like Bang! And the leathered armor guys were like Boom! And then near the end, there was a large POW!" After the interview, he ran from the studio screaming about the drug known as Psycho. In other news, Cape Coral's Mayor Thomas Winslow was sworn in after he narrowly defeated Candidate elect Mo Breffley in what was a close political race. The coronation will be held this Thursday. And that is all for now. This is your host, Graham Dewitt bringing you the news. And now, one of my very favorite songs. Surf City by Jan & Dean." _

Walking along the I-95 Highway, Jack looked around at the landscape below.

A nuked mess was all it was.

Houses that once stood tall with their picket white fences and their steel plate mailboxes out in the front yard were all just wood, dust and scrap now. But the only positive outcome to that was all of the plentiful items that could be scavenged and sold. It wasn't the most ideal of options to obtain money, but it was what paid the bills so to speak.

With his rifle in hand, he continued on.

From what he could see ahead, there was a blockade of sorts where the old toll booths once stood.

"Halt! You are entering the settlement of Ford. Speak your name and intentions!" One of the guards shouted from atop the makeshift wall.

Jack looked up at the man for a moment, determining if he could take him in a fight or not.

"Just call me Jack." He simply replied.

The guard looked down at Jack as if to study him. To make sure he wasn't a threat to Ford or its populace.

"And what is your business here Jack?"

"Simple trade and passage through to the other side."

Thinking upon this for a moment, the guard then nodded.

"Open the gates!" He shouted.

Rasping noise and screeching soon filled the air around them as the old, rusty gates slowly opened, scrapping against the paved highway beneath it.

"Doc Hampton is at the far end of the settlement should you need medical assistance. We have a small tavern over by the Jeep Wrangler. Our general store sits inside of the old RobCo Delivery Rig just to the South a bit. And our Deputy lives in that house down there by the Ford Explorer." The guard said to Jack.

Jack gave him a simple nod before moving through the gates and into the old RobCo truck.

Walking up to the counter, he placed a pouch of caps on it.

".308 rounds, 5 stimpaks, 3 Radaway and Whatever Scrap Metal you have in stock." Was all he said to the proprietor.

The old man nodded, taking the pouch and pocketing it before starting to rummage through the countless junk and wares he had in the back.

While the old man looked for the items, Jack took a few minutes to look around the "shop."

Sitting on shelves were simple miscellaneous garbage, irradiated food items, a select few weapons and ammo though those were far and few between, some first-aid equipment and some Pre-War clothing.

But there was one item that then caught his eye.

A snowglobe…..

He walked over and picked it up, shaking it and watching the artificial snow fall onto the plastic city below.

Below the glass, it was labeled " _Disneyland_ "

Must have been some pre-war park or something.

Maybe it still stood…Definitely worth a looking out for.

Jack turned back as the old man began to return.

Before the old man could notice, Jack slipped the snowglobe into his jacket pocket just before returning to the counter to gather up his purchased items.

"Greatly appreciated." He said, turning around and exiting the shop.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind him uttering "Mornin'."

Jack looked up to see the Deputy standing in front of him.

"Sorry…..Didn't mean to startle you. Just thought to come by and say hello to the newcomer in town. Figured I'd be the special welcome wagon. Haha! But in any case, there was a secondary reason why I've approached you today. You see…..You're an outsider. An explorer I hope. Now speaking of hopes, our little town here is hoping to find someone who can obtain for us a water-coolant pump. Now I know this is not the easiest machinery to come by, but one of my boys says he knows just where to find one. If someone were to help us, we could provide him or her with the location and they would be well compensated and even earn themselves a bit of property here in our little town." The Deputy said to Jack.

"And whoops! My apologies! Forgot to introduce myself. The name's Horford. Klein Horford. Deputy of Ford."

Jack looked the man over, wondering just what stick was up this guy's ass for him to be so chipper and dandy.

"Add in a discount at your general store, free medical visits and information on a place called "Disneyland" and you have yourself a prospector." Jack simply responded.

Horford froze for a moment.

"You…..You want to know about…..I'm sorry but….."

Jack grabbed Deputy Horford by the collar.

"You'll abide by those terms. And you WILL have that info for me. Got it?" He said to the Deputy in a threatening tone.

Horford had a scared look on his face and an even more terrified look in his eyes and really wanted to say something, but could only present a simple nod in response.

"Good…..Now…..The location." Jack demanded.

"Daytona Beach…."

Jack nodded before slinging his pack over his shoulder.

"You'll have your water-coolant pump. And when I get back, I expect my terms to be met." He said before walking away, leaving the Deputy dumbfounded while the now so entitled "prospector" headed for the next set of gates which would take him towards his next destination…..Daytona Beach.


End file.
